


UNDEFINABLE TRUTH

by strippedink



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8664460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strippedink/pseuds/strippedink





	

Right and wrong. We teach children about the differences between the two concepts but do we comprehend their meaning? What they stand for? Or do we blur the line that divides them to our own personal gain? Black and white blending together into grey.  
  
Right and wrong. Everyone was yelling, tossing accusations across both sides of the room— his and hers. Just to defend with sharp claws their argument because they were all right except her and him. But when her gaze met his in secrecy, in the midst of a chaotic reunion, the corner of his lips quirked up in as a ghost of a mischievous smirk.  
  
How could it be wrong when it felt so right?  
  
Right and wrong. Theirs wasn't a conventional beginning. Nothing about them was. Two creatures couldn't be more different but just like opposite magnets, they soon realized just how impossible it was to escape the magnetic field that pushed them together. Though the attraction was electric, they took their sweet time battling against a fate that had been foreseen by the goddesses themselves. Both possessed the weapons capable of laying waste to those walls they had built over the years around their collective hearts but neither made a move toward vulnerability avenue. A common occurrence when one has been burned multiple times.  
  
Right and wrong. It happened in a most unexpected moment. Always true to herself, she was admiring her reflection in the mirror with mild pride when he rudely interrupted her reverie with a bucket of lame, half-assed words just to remind her of his asshole-like tendencies.  
  
He couldn't allow her to forget about that. But the damage had been done, she had glimpsed into his cracked soul and witnessed the beauty that was hidden within. And despite his every claim of lacking the familiar spectrum of emotions that is tethered to all souls, she had always known better. Adamantly, she refused to be persuaded by the picture he painted her with cold colors only.  
  
Telling her he had come to seek the company of her best friend, intelligent but highly cunning eyes watched her like a hawk. Secretly, his only goal had been to pluck a reaction from her, role her up. And he was successful.  
  
Naive or merely distraught by his words, she failed to grasp the hidden intentions of him. So she fell right into his carefully plotted trap. Lifting her chin defiantly, her lips pressed together into a thin line as her attitude adjusted to the consequent alteration of mood. Curtesy of him.  
  
"She's with her 'boyfriend'," she stressed the last word, hoping to make a point. Then, pivoting on her heels, she made a hasty retreat toward the changing room. The girls had spontaneously indulged in a shopping spree.  
  
He chucked, mostly to himself. They had been playing this game for quite some time but he couldn't put his finger on when exactly. She missed the hungry look in his eyes during her angry departure, he was a glutton for her bitter attitude.  
  
With only one of the straps of the dress she was trying on down the smoothness of her shoulder, the reflection of her was combined with his. She gasped in surprise, clutching her chest as she turned to him with accusation burning in her eyes.  
  
"Get out!," she demanded vehemently. Yet that was not what she craved.  
  
Stay.  
  
To her complete surprise, his arms caged her between himself and the wall of the small cubicle they were squeezed in.  
  
"Shh, woman."  
  
She kept waiting for the moment her heart would leap out of her chest, its rhythm and suspended breathing unleashing a sense of dizziness that gripped her mind.  
  
"What are you doing? What are we doing?", she mumbled in between labored breaths.  
  
He didn't bother to reply. Instead, he ran his nose along the column of her neck, inhaling the scent of cinnamon and lavender. His lips soon followed the path excavated by his nose.  
  
In return, her eyelids fluttered closed. Her hands roamed over the expanse of his chest like an artist would while admiring a work of art. The low hum of desire wreaked havoc in her. Their breaths now mingled together as their gazes met without any masks or omissions of truths. They were unprotected for the first time.  
  
She was pleased he wasn't jumping into the last paragraph of the chapter the first chance he got. His lips had yet to claim hers and somehow that wait made sense. They had waited so long for this moment. Unguarded, he gave her a rare smile that stripped her of all except everything related to him. And when he finally dipped his head, establishing a connection between their lips, she was floored with the tenderness of his kiss.  
  
They were right, and they were wrong. This was their undefinable truth.  
  
To the rest of the world, they didn't make sense. Only they didn't share the same opinion.  
  
She was **fire** , and he was _ice_.


End file.
